User blog:Commander Marko/Custom Patch Notes (Again)
=Introduction= I decided to get out of my cave, stop drawing my characters for a while and put up a blog here. These patch notes aren't official. They are merely some ideas and propositions I have for some of the game's champions, items and in-game mechanics. This blog includes minor changes, semi-reworks and full reworks for several champions. I'd gladly appreciate feedback for many of these. Another thing I would appreciate is feedback for the layout and way the page is ordered/made. Does it look neat? Organized? Messy? Do tell in the comment section below. =Champions= Annie's problem is that, due to lacking a damage oriented passive and her E being a defensive tool and mostly a way to charge up her passive, most of her damage is focused into her remaining abilities. While not necessarily a problematic champ, she could use some shifts in power to make her less frustrating to play against. * General ** Movement speed reduced to 330 from 335. * ** Ability Power ratio reduced to from . * ** Ability Power ratio reduced to from . * ** Damage changed to 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90 from 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 ** Now applies on both basic attacks and spells. * ** NEW: now gains 10% movement speed while moving towards . I feel like the current changes to Azir on the PBE (7.15.2015) are not the best way to deal with him. Riot removing Will of the Emperor is simply unfair and seems redundant. Arise! granting bonus attack speed per rank won't really fill in the gap until the very late game. The removal of his E's knock-up is completely uncalled for and makes little sense. I believe that the changes I've made will potentially solve most of his problems. * General ** Attack speed per level increased to + 1.65% per level from 1.5% per level. * ** Will of the Emperor: Attack speed gained reduced to 1% for every 1% of 's cooldown reduction from 1.25% for every 1% 's cooldown reduction. * ** Ability Power ratio at early ranks reduced to from at all ranks. ** Now increases ' shield scaling by 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100%. * ** Shield strength changed to 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 from 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240. ** Shield scaling changed to (depending on 's rank) from . ** Shield duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4 seconds. * ** Duration changed to 6 seconds at all ranks from 5 / 6 / 7 seconds. I feel like a medium-sized rework is all she needs. Changes to her W, E and like all other marksman, I want to make a unique interaction between her and crit chance. To clarify, her W now behaves/is thrown like a bomb now. * General ** Rework * ** NEW: cannot crit under normal circumstances. 's critical strikes deal 50% of total AD + 100% base AD. * ** Cost changed to 70 Mana at all ranks from 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 Mana. * ** REVISED ACTIVE: tosses a trap at target area, remaining there for 5 minutes if not hit a target enemy. Enemy champions that touch the trap are dealt physical damage, snared for a short duration while is granted of the target for a short duration. While snared, 's basic attacks always critically strike the target. *** Damage type changed from magical to physical. *** Snare duration increased to 1.6 / 1.7 / 1.8 / 1.9 / 2 seconds from 1.5 seconds at all ranks. *** CLARITY: Everything else is unchanged. * ** NEW: If the net hits a target snared by , the snare duration is refreshed. ** NEW: Cooldown is refreshed on kills or assists. * ** NEW: Passively increases 's base AD by 20 / 35 / 50 %. * General ** Base health regen lowered to 7 from 8.925. ** Base mana regen increased to 7.5 from 7.2. * ** Health regained lowered to 12 (+ 3 x Cho'Gath's level) from 17 (+ 3 x Cho'Gath's level). * ** Range reduced to 900 from 950. * ** Silence duration changed to 2 seconds at all ranks from 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 / 2.25 / 2.5 seconds. * General * ** NEW: Critical strikes now grant a stack of Adoration. Riot wanted to buff Marksman Ezreal, since they admit that he seems weak in comparison to the other marksmen/ADCs being favored right now. This was my first aim for these changes. My second goal was to make Ezreal (more so AP Ez) less annoying for the enemy team. Even with the Runeglaive changes coming to 5.14, he is still an annoying champion to play against and one that is low-medium risk, high reward. His Arcane Shift also needs some bug fixes since it goes through CC that isn't JUST 's . * General * ** Attack Damage ratio reduced to from ** Ability Power ratio reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to 35 Mana at all ranks from 28 / 31 / 34 / 37 / 40 Mana. ** NEW: Killing a unit restores 22 / 24 / 36 / 28 / 30 Mana. ** NEW: If Mystic Shot critically strikes, gains 2 stacks of . * ** NEW: Now marks enemy units it passes through with Combustive Rune for 4 seconds. Damaging a marked enemy detonates the mark, dealing 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 and granting a stack of * ** Base magic damage reduced to 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 from 75 / 125 / 175 / 225 / 275. ** NEW: Now doubles 's critical strike chance for the next 4 seconds or until critically strikes. ** Cooldown at later ranks increased to 19 / 17.5 / 16 / 14.5 / 13 from 19 / 17 / 15 / 13 / 11 seconds. *** BUGFIX: Now properly reacts to enemy crowd control. * ** Base damage at early ranks reduced to 300 / 475 / 650 from 350 / 500 / 650. ** Cooldown changed to 90 / 80 / 70 seconds from 80 seconds at all ranks. My aim for our gargoyle friend is to rework his kit into something that will make him benefit more from building magic resist, while adding in a much more interesting passive. Another thing I was aiming for is making him stand out as a pick meant against magic damage team comps and mages in particular, given that his current passive encourages the purchasing of magic resist items on him. * General ** Minor-ish rework. * ** REVISED PASSIVE: reduces all incoming damage by 10% and converts the damage into a shield. The shield will activate when casts a spell. ( ) ** Additionally, 's abilities scale with his magic resist. ** Base shield strength is equal to 30 (+ 6 * Galio's level). ** Shield strength is capped at 60 (+ 12 * Galio's level). * ** Base damage decreased to 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280 from 80 / 135 / 190 / 245 / 300. ** Now scales with (+ 30% of total Magic Resist). * ** Armor and Magic Resist bonus changed to 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 from 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90. ** Heal now scales with . * ** Base damage at later ranks reduced to 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 / 220 from 60 / 105 / 150 / 195 / 240. ** Now scales with . ** Movement speed bonus changed to 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 % from 20 / 28 / 36 / 44 / 52%. * ** Now scales with (+ 30% of total Magic Resist) ratio. ** Cooldown decreased to 120 / 110 / 100 seconds from 150 / 135 / 110 seconds. For a marksman, Graves seems very tanky during the early stages of the game. By lowering his base health and armor by a little bit, the Outlaw will be slightly easier to play against. * General ** Base health reduced to 530 from 551. ** Base armor reduced to 21 from 24.4. * ** NEW: Critical strikes reduce the cooldown of by 2 seconds. ** Cooldown changed to 20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 seconds from 22 / 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 seconds. * General * ** Dashes can no longer pass through the terrain for the first 2 seconds. I feel like Jinx's kit is made for snowballing in teamfights. I decided to reward Jinx players for getting a direct kill while not allowing them to rush into a fight after an assist on an enemy champion kill so easily. * General * ** Movement speed bonus for direct kills and destoryed structues increased to 200% from 175%. ** Movement speed bonus for enemy champion assists reduced to 125% from 175%. ** Duration lowered to 3 seconds from 4 seconds. ** NEW: Critical strikes refresh the duration up to a maximum of 2 times (maximum duration: 9 seconds). I don't have any ideas as to how to implement a critical chance interaction with Kalista without making her even stronger. If you have any ideas, please post them in the comment section. As for now, a minor adjustment to her Q and a unique interaction with critical chance tied to it. * General * ** Physical damage reduced to 0 / 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 from 10 / 70 130 / 190 / 250 ** NEW: Can critically strike, gaining the ability to pass-through multiple enemy units and leaving behind a mark. * General * ** NEW: 's basic attacks cannot critically strike under normal circumstances. * ** Bonus on-hit magic damage changed to from . ** NEW: The bonus magic damage on-hit has a chance to crit based on 's critical strike chance. ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 17 seconds. Leona is a very strong support pick. She is a pure tank with tons of CC that allows her allies to completely lockdown a single target. Her problem is that she can be oppressive without taking much risk. These changes are aimed at making Leona players think twice before aimlessly rushing into battle. * General ** Base armor reduced to 25 from 27.2. * ** The effect now persists if damages an enemy champion or epic monster instead of any enemy unit. * ** Cooldown increased to 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds. from 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 seconds. ** Cost lowered to 55 Mana from 60 Mana. * ** Cooldown increased to 120 / 100 / 80 seconds from 90 / 75 / 60 seconds. I feel like Lucian is slightly weaker than the other popular marksmen right now. Like Ezreal, he's a caster type ADC that needs adjustments to pull him up from the depths that Riot put him in. * General * ** Duration increased to 5 seconds from 3 seconds. ** NEW: The second attack now ignores . * ** NEW: Critically striking or a marked target grants 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 / 120 bonus movement speed for 2 seconds. Lux is in a decent spot, albeit she hides her 'invisible power' too well. The changes to her ult should make her Final Spark less luxurious in comparison to other mages' ultimates. * General * ** No longer re-applies . (Clarity: Still applies , but doesn't detonate and reapply it anymore) ** Cooldown increased to 100 / 85 / 70 seconds from 80 / 65 / 50 seconds. ** Range increased to 3500 from 3340. * General * ** NEW: Critical strikes against enemy champions now add 2'' stacks of Impure Shots. Slight changes to make her less frustrating to face when she has a (significant) lead. * General * ** Snare duration at later ranks reduced to 2 / 2.125 / 2.25 / 2.375 / 2.5 seconds from 2 / 2.25 / 2.5 / 2.75 / 3. ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 11 seconds. * ** Shield strength at later ranks reduced to 70 / 120 / 170 / 230 / 270 from 70 / 140 / 210 / 280 / 350. ** Ability power ratio increased to from . While I don't think that the Titan of the Depths is broken, he is a very strong pick in both LCS and competitive ranked. He has a plethora of peeling, engage and disengage tools, generally outshining champions that fill in similar roles like Vi, Skarner and Jarvan IV. Also, his Q extends a ''bit further than it visually shows, making it a 'cheat' tool for early game ganks. Overall, these changes are meant to lower his power and lessen the frustration of those facing him. * General * ** Range reduced to 1000 from 1100. ** Projectile speed reduced to 1800 from 2000. ** Improved visuals to better clarify if the target was hit. * ** Cooldown changed to 120 / 110 / 100 seconds from 140 / 110 / 80 seconds. ** Range reduced to 750 from 825. * General * ** REVISED: 's basic attacks against marked targets gain 50% bonus critical strike chance. * 's critical strikes deal 100% AD + 80% of her total Attack Damage. This cat has surprisingly low counterplay besides having a Malphite slam him with his Unstoppable Force if he were to jump on someone. Laning against him is a serious pain due to his use of his passive (via brushes), survival and his absurd damage. * General ** Base attack damage reduced to 55 from 57. (If the Level 0 values are still intact) * ** No longer increases 's by 10%. * ** Heal ratio decreased to 4% increase for every 1% of 's missing health from 6.25% for every 1% of Rengar's missing health. ** Maximum heal reduced to 400 from 500. * / ** Can no longer be cast mid-jump. * ** Cooldown increased to 160 / 130 / 100 seconds from 150 / 110 / 70 seconds. Everything you've is fuel on your funeral pyre. So then, I think I'll begin... With burning out your tongue! -''Roy Mustang, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' * General ** Movement speed decreased to 330 from 340. * ** Cooldown at early ranks increased to 16 / 15.5 / 14 / 13.5 / 13 seconds from 13 seconds. ** Cooldown now begins after stops jumping. * ** Bonus AD ratio decreased to from . ** Cooldown changed to 8 seconds from 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 seconds. * ** Cooldown increased to 120 / 105 / 90 seconds from 110 / 80 / 50 seconds. * General * ** NEW: Bounce attacks can now critically strike, dealing bonus physical damage. * General * ** NEW: Critical strikes reduce the cooldown of by 1 second. This effect is not doubled against enemy champions. * General * ** NEW: Critical strikes now apply 2 stacks of . * ** Maximum delay for going into stealth reduced to 4.5 seconds from 6 seconds. =Conclusion= I'm halfway done at the moment, this took me a good 2 hours to make so far. In other words, I'm rather tired. Again, feedback is appreciated, and I hope you people have a wonderful day of your own. - Marko Category:Blog posts